Secrets
by Vampchick2010
Summary: What if Zoro was born a girl but hid it from everyone all his life? What if Sanji or another crew member found out on accident? You want to know more? Read to find out. No flames please. T for now. The rating may go up later. Eventually ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, Vamp, here with a new story idea that hit me suddenly. What if Zoro was born a girl but hid it from everyone all his life? What if Sanji or another crew member found out on accident? This will take place up to at least the first seven members for now. I may add the other two later on.**

**Zoro, disclaimer**

**Zoro: ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Wake up!**

**Zoro: ZZZZZZ**

**Fine, see if this wakes you *kicks him***

**Zoro: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Hey you are awake now. Disclaimer.**

**Zoro: This demanding vampire wannabe does not own One Piece.**

**Hey, that was rude! I am not a vampire wannabe!**

**Zoro: *draws swords***

***draws my katana* Wanna fight?**

**Zoro: if you can**

***Fighting starts***

**Oh and Zoro will be referred to as a guy at first and as a girl later on since she is pretending to be a man in this.**

**Zoro: Don't get distracted! *Fighting continues***

* * *

_**When a secret is revealed**_

Zoro is napping as usual as Sanji calls the crew for lunch.

"OI! Marimo, Lunchtime," Sanji yells.

Zoro yawns before getting up to go eat. Luffy tries to steal his food right away.

"Eat your own," Zoro tells him hitting Luffy's hand way.

"That was mean, Zoro," Luffy mutters rubbing the spot on his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro mutters continuing his meal.

Zoro trains after lunch and no one bothers him. Robin is sitting on deck reading nearby. A few hours pass and Zoro finally puts down his weights.

"Swordsman-san, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Robin says looking up.

Zoro says nothing. He just shrugs and goes clean up. Robin smiles knowing that in a few minutes he will be appearing to eat. As Robin thought a few minutes later Zoro enters the kitchen of the Going Merry in time for Sanji serve everyone's meals.

"Oi, Marmio, wait till the ladies have theirs," Sanji growls as Zoro sits down.

"Whatever, love cook," Zoro says taking a bite of his food.

"I SAID WAIT MARMIO!" Sanji yells about to kick him.

"Sanji, you wouldn't dare fight in here would you?" Nami says with a dark tone.

"Of course not Nami~" Sanji says stopping his attack.

Zoro rolls his eyes as he continues to eat. Night falls and Sanji takes his turn on watch. The following morning Robin happens to catch something odd about the swordsman.

"Swordsman-san, why do you always train with your shirt on?" Robin asks.

"No reason," Zoro says picking up his weights.

Robin watches the swordsman closely and just as he finishes his training it begins raining. His white shirt is quickly soaked through revealing some cloth wrapped around his chest.

"Swordsman-san, what is that cloth?" Robin asks suspecting what it hides.

"Nothing!" Zoro says defensively running off grabbing the coat Nami is holding out for him quickly.

"What was that about?" Nami asks coming over handing Robin a jacket.

"Not sure, Navigator-san," Robin replies.

"Oh well, better get out of this rain," Nami says heading her quarters of the ship.

"Shit! This damn rain! That woman better not find out," Zoro mutters in the men's quarters.

"Find what out swordsman?" Robin asks poking her head in.

"Nothing," Zoro mutters.

"That you are actually a woman?" Robin asks.

"You can't tell them," Zoro growls.

"Swordsman-san, they will not see you as weak," Robin says. "Just curious, who else knows?"

"A doctor in the East Blue, and Chopper," Zoro admits.

"I see, I will keep your secret," Robin says leaving her alone.

A few days later Robin's promise holds true. However one of Sanji's and Zoro's fights end up with Sanji too close. He notices a certain amount of softness as he kicks Zoro back. He thinks nothing of it at the time. But later in the Going Merry kitchen he thinks back on that moment wondering why that was. It certainly isn't the first time he noticed it fighting with Zoro, but it is bugging him more and more lately.

"It is nothing," Sanji mutters as he continues meal preparations.

* * *

***Fighting finally stopped***

***worn out* Well here is the first chapter. Like I said earlier the idea hit me suddenly. No flames please. Hey Zoro end this chapter!**

**Zoro: *glares worn out* Fine, review.**

**Nicer than that!**

**Zoro: *glares* No**

**Sorry about him. Anyway like he said please review and let me know what you think. I am not seeing too fanfictions where Zoro is a girl. So hopefully I did a good job starting one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Oneechan94, Mizunou, and pizzafan123 for the reviews. And also a special thank you for those who fav and followed. I am glad that this is has so much support already. **

**Now who to say the disclaimer? Sanji~**

**Sanji: Yes, Vamp-chan~**

**Say the disclaimer please.**

**Sanji: Vamp-chan does not own One Piece.**

**Thank you Sanji.**

**Zoro: ZZZZZZ**

* * *

_**Nami Knows?**_

Zoro is sulking in the crow's nest of the Going Merry. Nami apparently was nearby when Robin talked with her. Nami of course started saying that she could no longer sleep in the men's quarters. Zoro objected and retreated from the sea witch as fast as possible.

"What is up with Zoro today?" Luffy asks.

"He probably tried to get some sake and Sanji stopped him," Usopp says farther from the truth than he knows.

"Really?" Luffy says.

Zoro ends up asleep up in the crow's nest till Nami shows up for her watch. Zoro leaves and heads to the men's quarters. She refuses to move quarters just because the only other women of the ship now know her secret. If she can help it no one else will ever know.

The following morning, Sanji is serving the only women he knows of when he hears an argument.

"NO I AM NOT MOVING," Zoro yells his voice higher than normal.

"Zoro, you can't keep sleeping there. It is not appropriate," Nami points out.

"I don't care. The rest will figure it out if you make it obvious like that!" Zoro yells.

"That is no way to treat a lady, Marmio," Sanji says ready to kick him.

"Whatever love cook," Zoro mutters as she heads over to a spot for a nap.

"Nami-swan~ I brought you a snack," Sanji says with smoke hearts in the air.

"Thank you Sanji," Nami says.

"Robin-chan, I brought one for you as well," Sanji says serving her as well.

"Thank you Cook-san," Robin says.

Later on in the day, Luffy is running around trying to get Zoro to join in a game of tag. It takes Usopp calling him a chicken to get their swordsman to chase them. Nami sighs as Zoro won't listen to her and move to the women's quarters. Zoro can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Swordsman-san still not cooperating Navigator-san?" Robin asks.

"No, she is being stubborn. Even threatening her with her debt is not working," Nami sighs.

In the kitchen nearby, Sanji managed to only hear what Nami was saying after Robin showed up.

"She is not cooperating? Who is not? There are only Nami and Robin on the ship," Sanji mutters confused.

Meanwhile unaware of what Sanji heard, Nami finally calls the swordsman over.

"Zoro, come here," Nami calls.

"What do you want Sea Witch?" Zoro mutters as she approaches the navigator.

"You may want to go see Chopper," Nami says. "He is asking for you."

Chopper breathes a sigh of relief when Zoro finally comes to his area.

"Zoro, I think Nami is right," Chopper starts.

"No, come on Chopper. You know that the others will get suspicious if I suddenly move quarters. They think I am a man and that is how it is going to stay," Zoro says.

"You do have a point," Chopper admits.

"Yes, now I am going to go start my watch," Zoro says heading to the crow's nest.

Lucky for Zoro the following day reveals an island. Nami is too distracted to get the information on the new island to bug Zoro. Zoro sleeps on the ship while the others explore the new island. Robin is the only other person to stay behind.

Robin is reading a book on the deck while keeping an eye out. After a couple of hours just before everyone gets back Robin speaks up.

"You know, Swordsman-san, Navigator-san will only keep asking you till she moves all your stuff herself," Robin points out.

"That damn sea witch can do what she wants. I am not giving in. I can still sleep in the men's quarters as long as the rest think I am a man," Zoro points out.

Robin just smiles aware that the cook had made it back first and heard their conversation.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, but Sanji gets the next chapter to react. Hehe, Zoro is in for one hell of a surprise. These chapters are starting out short. I am sorry for that but I am trying to create the background till all the crew finds out. Then Zoro will have some real troubles as each member of the crew changes how they treat their swordsman or should I say swordswoman. **

**Sanji end this chapter please.**

**Sanji: Please Review**

**Thanks Sanji. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you RainGoddess2040 for your review. I am updating this one faster than my other ones. Thank you for the support all of you who fav and follow this. If you could comment in a review what you think of the story I would appreciate it. **

**Nami, disclaimer.**

**Nami: What is in it for me?**

**This bag of jewels. *holds up a bag***

**Nami: Okay, Vamp does not own One Piece.**

***frowns watching Nami stare at the jewels* Really? That is what it takes? Oh and since there are still members of the crew who don't know about Zoro there will still be the occasional mention of he instead of she.**

* * *

_**Sanji's Disbelief and the Fight That Reveals It All**_

Sanji stands below the two dumbstruck, 'Zoro is a girl?'

Sanji shakes his head in disbelief. His only thoughts are that it can't be true. Robin-chan is just playing a joke on him and managed to get Zoro to play along. Yeah that had to be it. Sanji's attention is caught by Luffy calling for meat.

He sighs before going off to prepare Luffy and the others a snack. His thoughts still swimming with what he overheard.

The following morning Sanji is acting like he normally does with Zoro. Zoro just ignores him today because she is has reached her time of the month. Of course with how she normally acts no one can really tell the difference. Chopper gives her what she needs after breakfast to make it better.

Zoro takes a nap on the deck afterwards.

"Zoro? How are you feeling?" Chopper asks around lunchtime.

"Fine, just needed to relax a bit," Zoro says shrugging.

Zoro, when this time hits so she goes off to train harder as if that will make it pass by faster after lunch. Sanji sees Zoro training from the kitchen. The swordsman has a look of complete concentration on his face. Sanji's thoughts are wondering as he watches.

'He is just a muscle headed marimo. There is no way someone like that would ever be a beautiful woman,' Sanji thinks starting the prep on some snacks for a bit later. Sanji as usual fails to notice the slight curve of Zoro's frame.

Sanji of course spends the next few weeks in denial. Robin drops a few hints that Sanji just brushes off. Nami is still trying to get the stubborn swordsman to switch to the women's quarters with no success. Despite hearing these fights Sanji still chooses not to believe.

One day Luffy discovers a island in the distance.

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouts happily.

"Good, hopefully there is something there so we can restock some of our food," Sanji says as they draw closer.

Sanji is right. There is a market and several small villages clustered together nearby that they can buy supplies at. Sanji and Chopper go off to get supplies while Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp explore the villages. However, things are difficult on this island since the island's monarch is a rather large and rude man who is obsessed with his wealth even worse than Nami. Some of his lackeys see the straw-hats in one of the villages. They run off to tell their king about seeing Straw-hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.

"What? Those two are here? Why haven't you captured them?!" the king yells.

"We will go catch them right away," the lackeys quickly say running off.

"160,000,000 Beli," King Jairo says rubbing his hands together. "That is going to make me even richer."

King Jairo sits pleased with himself for having such a sum within his grasp. However, his lackeys don't stand a chance against the two. Luffy and Zoro just take them out in a few seconds and continue on their way. The three of them run into a group of townspeople who just had some of the king's soldiers take loved ones to the mines.

"What is going on?" Usopp asks his crewmates.

"Don't know," Zoro says with a hand resting on Wado.

"Maybe it is a party," Luffy says excitedly.

"Idiot, people don't cry at parties!" Usopp tells him.

"Maybe someone died," Zoro says his expression not changing.

"How could you say something like that Zoro!" Usopp says shocked.

One of the townspeople notices the three of them and approaches.

"You must be visitors to this island," he says.

"Yeah, we just arrived," Luffy says smiling.

"You should leave immediately. If our ruler hears that you are here he will kill all of you," the man tells them scared before running off to his home.

"Well that was strange," Zoro says.

"This king doesn't sound very nice," Luffy says.

"Yeah, he sounds like a terrible ruler if he kills mere strangers visiting this island," Usopp says shaking scared behind Zoro. "Maybe we should leave now."

"But I want to explore more!" Luffy whines.

"The sea witch said it takes three days for the log pose to reset so I guess that means we are staying," Zoro points out shrugging.

Usopp and the other two head back to the ship a little while later. By the time they get on the ship some soldiers are lined up along the shore near the Going Merry.

"This isn't good," Nami says having stayed on the ship.

"What do these shitheads want?" Sanji asks having arrived shortly before the three others did.

"They are soldiers, but we haven't done anything to attract attention yet," Robin points out.

"YOU THERE! SURRENDER TO KING JARIO'S ARMY AT ONCE!" one of the soldiers with a rose colored symbol on his uniform.

"King Jario? What have we done to piss him off?" Zoro asks confused.

"SURRENDER PIRATES!" the same soldier yells.

"These guys are annoying. Can we go beat them up now?" Luffy asks.

"NO! DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?!" Nami shouts.

Just at that moment a shot is fired by the soldiers.

"Guess they want to fight," Zoro says with a grin. "Let's go."

Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro attack the soldiers and within minutes defeat all of them.

"How dare they shoot at a lady," Sanji says as the last man falls.

"Whatever, love cook," Zoro says.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WANT TO FIGHT!" Sanji yells.

"As if you can even take me," Zoro says smirking.

The two of them start fighting as Nami wonders what will happen now that they have provoked this King Jario.

"We are so dead now," Nami mutters with tears falling from her eyes.

"They started it," Luffy says pouting.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Usopp and Nami yell.

"They shot at us. So we fought back," Zoro says climbing aboard the ship now that his fight with Sanji is temporarily over.

"Now he has a reason to kill us!" Nami yells hitting Zoro on the head.

"STRAW-HAT PIRATES I CHALLENGE YOU," a new voice yells.

"Who is that?" Luffy asks.

"I am the best swordsman in King Jario's grand army, Javen Ainsley. I challenge you, Roronoa Zoro, to a swordfight. When I win you will surrender to me," the man explains.

"Fine, I will fight you," Zoro says drawing her swords. "But you are not going to win."

"We shall see who the gods favor in this," Javen says.

"Gods have nothing to do with this," Zoro mutters as she hopes down from the ship.

"Let's begin," Javen says drawing his sword.

He turns out to be a good swordsman, but not as good as Zoro. He gets a lucky slice in Zoro's direction that just manages to slice through her shirt and the cloth binding hiding her chest. Sanji and the rest who had no clue that Zoro was a girl now know.

"Damn bastard," Zoro growls.

"I thought Roronoa Zoro was a man. I cannot fight a woman!" Javen says trying to back out of the fight.

"Once you start a fight, you damn well better finish it," Zoro growls.

"But it is not right to fight a woman. Women can't defend themselves. Get one of your male crew members to fight," Javen says scornfully.

"Women are weak? We can't defend ourselves? For that bastard, ONIGIRI!" Zoro yells ending the battle.

Javen falls defeated. She stands there not caring that her shirt is no longer covering her chest like it should. Her secret is out to the crew now.

"Now you can't say no to switching quarters," Nami says smugly.

"Like hell I am bunking in the women's quarters!" Zoro yells jumping back onto the ship giving the men a good view of her cleavage as she does.

"Zoro, you should cover up," Sanji mutters blushing as he puts his jacket over Zoro's shoulders.

The rest of the men except for Luffy blush at the sight. Zoro storms off to just put on a new shirt. Sanji goes off to make the ladies of the ship a nice relaxing snack.

"Swordsman-san had quite the secret hidden away," Robin says as Sanji serves her the snack a little while later.

"How is that even possible?" Sanji asks.

"She hid it well," Robin says taking a bite of her snack. "This is good Cook-san."

"Glad you like Robin-chwan~" Sanji says doing his heart dance.

"ZORO! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?!" Luffy yells as Zoro reappears handing Sanji back his jacket.

"Because, I didn't want to. I didn't want to tell anyone," Zoro says.

"Then those weights are not that heavy," Usopp reasons going over to try and lift Zoro's training weights. "How do you manage to lift this?"

Usopp can't even lift them. Zoro goes over and picks the heaviest one up with one hand easily.

"No one can call you weak," Usopp says surprise that a woman can be that strong.

The following morning Sanji makes Zoro's breakfast as nice as Robin's and Nami's for once. Zoro didn't bother with the cloth bindings today. She just went without since the whole crew knows now.

"Wow, Zoro without that binding you really do look like a woman," Usopp says getting hit in the head by Nami.

"What made you change your mind about the bindings Swordsman-san?" Robin asks.

"You guys know already so I don't need to bother till I want train," Zoro says digging into her breakfast.

Nami smiling takes this opportunity to go shopping for the female swordsman. Zoro complains as she is dragged off. Robin and the men are in charge of moving Zoro's things to the women's quarters.

"Nami, my clothes are fine," Zoro protests.

"You need a better wardrobe and you will feel beautiful in some of these wonderful outfits," Nami says. "Don't forget that you owe me from Logtown still."

Zoro groans and Nami gets her a few outfits that suit the swordsman but still allows movement for her sword fighting. Nami of course had to throw in a few bras since she can't have their swordsman going around without one.

Chopper went with them to get more medical supplies for the ship. By the time all three of them are back it is lunchtime.

Nami makes Zoro get changed into one of her new outfits after lunch. When Zoro finally shows herself again she is wearing a simple white shirt similar to what she wears when dressed as a man only more feminine and a pair of black shorts that end mid-thigh. Her boots are the same. On her side rests her three swords.

"Zoro-chan, it suits you perfectly," Nami says.

"Looks good Zoro," Usopp says.

"Why can't I wear my normal clothes?" Zoro asks annoyed.

"Because you need a better wardrobe," Nami says.

The rest of the day passes with the crew going through their normal routine. Except for Sanji, he can't decide how to treat Zoro now. She had always been his rival when he thought she was a man. But now seeing that Zoro is indeed a girl he is unsure. He can't hurt a lady after all.

While the Straw-hats are relaxing not really worrying about King Jario at the moment, he is plotting how to collect the bounty on two of the Straw-hats. And trouble seems to be brewing in the horizon for the crew.

* * *

**Well that is the newest chapter. It is official, every member of the crew now knows about Zoro. Sanji of course is conflicted with how to treat Zoro. You will see how much he is as the future chapters. Oh and from now on Zoro is no longer going to hide it from anyone. I just realize I made the chapter title sound like an episode name. lol **

**And I will be adding a small ZoSan moment in the near future since getting them together still being a long while yet. Wow, I managed to write a longer chapter this time. King Jario and Javen Ainsley are two random OC characters I added. I needed a villain for them to fight and Javen was one of the more noble men in King Jario's Army. **

**Okay that is enough talk from me. Nami end the chapter.**

**Nami: What do I -**

**For once just do as I say!**

**Nami: For a price**

**No you can't have the family heirlooms.**

**Nami: But those must be worth millions.**

_**Family heirlooms**_**, now just end the chapter.**

**Nami: *sighs* Fine, please review.**

**Thank you and if you so much as steal a single thing I will know.**

**Nami: Damn it**


	4. Chapter 4

**For this story I am creating a review corner. **

**Vamp's Review Corner:**

**Mugiwara Otome: Thank you for the advice. I am looking into that option. It is going in an interesting direction. Not sure how much humor will be in the start of this. Hopefully you will like how it goes.**

**RainGoddess2040: Yep, Nami finally gets her way. Bras are a must in any girl's life. But the swordswoman has other ideas most of the time. No worries, Sanji will be less conflicted as he gets use to his rival being a woman. Yeah that swordsman was a jerk. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx**

**Luffy, you haven't said the disclaimer yet.**

**Luffy: Vamp, what is a discla- thingy?**

**It is a, oh never mind, just say what this card says.**

**Luffy: *stares at card* **

***sighs* say it please.**

**Luffy: Vamp does not own one piece. **

**Good boy, here is some meat. *hands him a turkey leg***

**Luffy: MEAT! *munches meat***

**Way to simple. By the way I am looking for someone to beta this. I have sent a couple of requests out with no response so far. If you are interested in helping me out I would appreciate it.**

* * *

_**Sanji's Confusion and King Jario is what?!**_

Sanji is standing in the kitchen after at the end of the first day on the island. He is cleaning up the kitchen before heading to bed. His mind however is full of thoughts as the dishes are washed.

'Zoro is a woman. I have hit her so many times since we met. Oh god, what have I done?!' Sanji says now stressing over all his past wrongs against a woman.

He goes to bed that night feeling tormented. On the morning of the second day on the island Sanji goes to make breakfast after a restless night of no sleep. Zoro arrives in the kitchen shortly after Sanji starts making breakfast. Today instead of a bra Zoro went with her bindings under her normal clothes.

"Swordsman-san, why the bindings today?" Robin asks entering.

"Don't like the bra. These are easier," Zoro says.

"Oi, Marimo! Don't talk like-," Sanji starts to say before stopping himself.

"What ero cook?" Zoro asks ready for a fight.

"Never mind," Sanji mutters defeated.

"Is everything okay Cook-san?" Robin asks.

"Yes, Robin-chan, would you like your coffee?" Sanji offers with hearts.

"Yes, thank you," Robin says as Sanji starts making it.

The mental image of Zoro swinging back on deck yesterday suddenly flashes and he almost drops Robin's coffee. He is red in the face from embarrassment as he sets Robin's coffee down and he even sets a cup of tea down for Zoro even though Sanji has no clue why he did it.

"Seems Cook-san is automatically nice to a woman," Robin points out.

"Don't need it," Zoro mutters drinking her tea.

Sanji finishes making breakfast and the rest of the crew find their way to the galley.

"ZORO!" Nami yells.

"What?" Zoro asks.

"Why aren't you wearing the clothes we bought yesterday?" Nami asks.

"Don't want to. Bindings are easier than that stupid bra," Zoro answers starting in on her food.

Nami sighs. The spot Zoro was supposed to sleep last night in the women's quarters was empty the whole night. The swordswoman obviously slept in the men's quarters. Just after breakfast, a boy from the village arrives at the shore. In his hands is a piece of paper.

"MESSAGE FROM KING JARIO FOR THE STRAWHAT PIRATES!" a voice calls out from the shore.

"What the hell does he want?" Zoro asks as the crew makes their way on deck.

"The Mighty King Jario wishes to extend his apologies to the Straw-hat pirates for the unnecessary attack by Javen Ainsley and his unit of soldiers. King Jario wishes for you to join him at his castle for a feast tonight," the boy says reading from the paper in front of him.

"Feast?" Luffy says curious. "Let's go!"

"Idiot, it is most likely a trap," Nami hisses.

"For once the Sea Witch has a point. Something is up," Zoro says.

"CAPTAIN'S ORDERS! WE ARE GOING TO A FEAST!" Luffy shouts only thinking of the meat.

The boy hearing this runs off hoping that now his father can come home.

"There was something in that boy's eyes," Robin points out curious.

"Maybe this king isn't so bad. They probably just attacked out of habit cause of the pirate flag," Usopp reasons hopefully.

"They knew we were the straw-hat pirates," Robin points out.

"Yeah, I get a bad feeling about this," Zoro mutters looking at the shore.

The day passes quickly and all too soon six of the seven straw-hats are in the dining hall of King Jario's palace. Robin decided she would watch the ship. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper start to eat without worry while the rest of the crew is careful about what they touch.

"Honored guests, have no fear. I have not had the food poisoned. This is a feast. Be merry," King Jario says with a fake smile.

Zoro is still weary of the king and only pretends to eat. Unknown to her is that Nami and Sanji are as well. They pretend to eat like Zoro is. The three that ate the food pass out. That is when the guards attack. Zoro fights them off and Nami uses her weapon to fight them off. Zoro, Nami, and Sanji manage to escape but couldn't find Chopper, Luffy, or Usopp.

Zoro ends up by herself wondering where everyone else went. She comes across the boy who gave them the invite.

"Why did you lie to us?!" Zoro demands.

"I am sorry. Truly I am. I was told that if I lead your crew into a trap that my father would be released from the mines," the boy whimpers afraid.

"The mines?" Zoro asks confused leaning down as the boy motions for her to do so.

"Yes, once a month a few able bodied men are taken to the mine to gather gems and gold for King Jario. They are not seen again till they die," the boy whispers in her ear looking around scared. "Please don't kill me."

Zoro glares but doesn't blame the kid. She walks off in search of the crew.

Zoro walks off and sometime the following morning runs into the remaining crew. They are hiding in a cave near the ship.

"Zoro, where were you?" Nami asks angrily.

"Found the kid that lead us into that trap," Zoro says.

"Hope you beat him senseless," Nami says.

"No," Zoro says.

"Did he tell you why swordsman-san?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, turns out men are taken once a month to the mines here till they die," Zoro says.

"I thought as much. There were some rather upset families around yesterday," Robin says.

"Where are Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp?" Zoro asks.

"We couldn't find them. We were hoping they were with you, Mari-," Sanji says cutting his own sentence off.

"No, they weren't," Zoro says.

"That means King Jario has them," Nami sighs.

"We better get going if we want to rescue them," Zoro says as her stomach rumbles.

"First we all need food. Then we are making a plan to get back our idiot crew members," Sanji says as they go back to the Going Merry.

Sanji makes a small meal as Nami comes up with a plan.

"We are going to sneak into the castle and break Luffy and the others out quietly. Then we are leaving this island behind," Nami says.

"What about the log post Navigator-san?" Robin asks.

"It will be set by the time we get them out. We leave for the castle at eleven tonight," Nami says.

"Yes, Nami-san~" Sanji says noodle dancing.

"Okay, sea witch," Zoro says going off to nap.

"Don't talk-," Sanji once again cuts himself off with a horrified look.

"Cook-san, are you okay?" Robin asks.

"Yes, fine, Robin-chan," Sanji says recovering.

"Is it about swordsman-san?" Robin asks. "You don't know how to act around her anymore do you?"

"No, I don't," Sanji mutters. "But she is still just the dum-." Sanji cuts himself off.

"She is still the same person you know. She still has the same dreams and scars as before," Robin points out.

"How do you know about her scars?" Sanji asks.

"She sometimes trained in just her pants and bindings when she thought no one was around to catch her," Robin says.

Sanji is suddenly wonders how that scar runs down her chest.

"Cook-san?" Robin asks as Sanji suddenly turns bright red.

"N-nothing Robin-chan," Sanji stutters.

Robin just smiles her knowing smile and returns her attention to a book. Sanji goes off to sleep till it is time to go rescue his captain and the others.

* * *

**Well here is chapter four. I don't really know how to make a story like this funny most of the time. So someone who knows, please beta this. I want to keep it interesting and funny.**

**Yeah, King Jario tricked them. Next chapter is the rescue of Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. Everything with King Jario is going to come to a close within a couple more chapters. Luffy has other plans about leaving the island so soon.**

**So hope you liked it. Let me know in a review your thoughts about this. And if you have any friendly advice I am willing to listen. I have a lot of improving to do as a writer. **

**Zoro: You are long winded.**

**TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Zoro: No **

***pouts* I just have a lot to tell them. *crouches down and draws circles on the ground***

**Sanji: Baka-marimo, how dare you treat a lady like that?!**

**Zoro: Shut up ero-cook**

***Sanji and Zoro fight***

**Chopper: Please review. *goes over to cheer Vamp up with Luffy***

**UPDATE: yukiko hyuga-chan has offered to beta this. Thank you so much yukiko hyuga-chan. Hope you don't mind hugs *hugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Vamp's Review Corner:**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: So glad you like the story. Glad to have you as a beta. Your ideas are awesome.**

**Shizuka Taiyou: I think we all would react the same way. Yeah, poor Sanji but he isn't going to suffer much longer with the whole gender thing for Zoro. Hehe, but I won't say too much yet. That would be spoilers.**

**xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, Chopper your turn.**

**Chopper: To do what? *looks at me innocently***

**OMG, YOU ARE SO KAWAII! *hugs him***

**Chopper: That doesn't make me happy you stupid human! *does his dance obviously happy***

**Now please say the disclaimer.**

**Chopper: What is that?**

**It is a statement that tells the wonderful readers and the world what we fangirls and fanboys don't own.**

**Chopper: Oh, okay. Vamp-chan does not own One Piece.**

**Thank you Chopper. You did a super job.**

**Chopper: Stupid human, I don't need your praise. *does his dance again***

**Of course you don't. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**The Rescue and Sanji's New Behavior**_

While the crew waits to rescue their captain and the others, Luffy and the others are waking up in a cell.

"What happened?" Usopp asks.

"Where are we?" Luffy asks.

"There is no sea stone. It seems to be a dungeon," Chopper points out.

"There are the keys!" Usopp points to the wall across from the cell. "Luffy if you grab the keys we can get out of here and find out what happened to the others."

"Yosh," Luffy says stretching to the keys.

Usopp grabs the keys as soon as Luffy drops them in the cell. Once the cell door is unlocked the three crew members start to find their way out.

"Are you sure this is the way Luffy?" Usopp asks as they travel through some sort of passage way.

"Yep," Luffy says leading them down dark and narrow hallways. Unknowingly, he is leading them to the mines.

The three of them stand in surprise when they come across a group of miners. There are a dozen of them. All are men in their mid-thirties. Many of them are looking like they will die soon.

"DOCTOR! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper starts yelling.

"You are the doctor," Usopp points out.

"Oh, right," Chopper says already digging into his bag that the king forgot to confiscate.

Chopper starts treating the miners for any injuries. And the three of them learn about what King Jario has them do. Apparently, the kingdom's soil was full of gold. The greedy king had the available men of the kingdom dig it out and kept it to himself. The miners work the entire week and they have almost no rest.

"We have only been here a couple days," a few of miners who have no injuries yet and are obviously healthier that most of them there.

"That is why so many people in the city looked sad," Usopp realizes.

"That would be our families," the newest miners there admit.

"Yosh, Usopp. Chopper. We are helping these miner guys," Luffy says.

Meanwhile, at the castle the rescue is being held.

"Zoro it is this way," Nami hisses at the swordswoman.

Zoro just looks at her and starts following her for a few minutes before starting to take a wrong turn again.

"It is the other way, you idi-," Sanji starts to say. "Come on, Marim-, Zoro."

Sanji who is behind Zoro takes her hand and leads her in the right direction.

"What the hell, ero-cook? I don't need your help!" Zoro yells confused by Sanji's sudden change in behavior.

Unfortunately this shout draws attention on the four straw-hats sneaking around. Guards start swarming around. Zoro draws her swords. Nami and Robin manage to sneak away. Sanji doesn't see them leave. He gets in front of Zoro and starts knocking out the guards with ease.

"Ero-cook, I can fight them myself," Zoro growls as she starts knocking them out with the back of her swords.

"A lady needs to be protected," Sanji says sounding more aware of how to act now.

'Stupid, ero-cook,' Zoro thinks to herself as the last of the guards is knocked out. 'Why is he acting nicer all of a sudden? And what the hell is causing my heart to beat faster?! Must be from fighting."

Sanji unaware of the swordswoman's thoughts leads her in the direction he thought Nami and Robin were heading. He didn't realize that during the fight he and Zoro ended up in another corridor.

xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx

"Where did Zoro and Sanji disappear to?" Nami asks.

"They called some unwanted attention from the guards. Last I saw those two were fighting them," Robin says sure that they will be fine.

"Of course they would. Well those two will be fine. Let's go find Luffy and the others. And maybe we will come across a treasure room," Nami says with Beli signs in her eyes.

Robin just smiles as the two of them continue walking undisturbed since almost all the guards on duty are now knocked out. The few they did cross were quickly rendered unconscious thanks to Robin. The navigator took this chance to search them and she fell on a map of the castle.

Of course to Nami's happiness there is a rather large treasure room. She quickly memorizes its location for after they save their idiot of a captain.

xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx

Luffy finds out that the miners have no clue where in the mine they are. There are at least four different tunnels that the group has to mine during the day.

"Luffy, how are we going to escape?" Chopper asks now that all the hurt miners are treated. "And these miners need food. They are slightly malnourished."

"FOOD!" Luffy shouts just realizing how hungry he is as well.

"Luffy, this is no time to think with your stomach," Usopp point out. "Let's just find a way out of here."

"Do any of you remember entering the mine?" Usopp asks.

"No, we were loaded into a cart with blindfolds on and when we could see again we were already deep in the mine," One of the miners admits.

"There is a gate that is set up further down the fourth tunnel," Another says remembering it. "No one but one of the guards or King Jario can open it."

"So we go find a guard and get him to open the gate," Luffy says already running the direction they came. Chopper and Usopp follow promising to return to the miners as soon as they get a guard.

Back with Sanji and Zoro:

"Where the hell are we?" Zoro mutters annoyed.

"Looks like a library," Sanji says noticing all the books.

"Oi, cook, you got us lost," Zoro says glaring.

"I don't get lost," Sanji says.

A guard who was not part of the group from earlier suddenly goes to attack Zoro from behind.

"Bastard, trying to harm a woman," Sanji growls trying to kick the guard in the head.

"Woman? Good sir, you are blind. That is a man," the guard says he dodges the attack.

Zoro is still dressed as a man with her bindings on. The jump back to the ship after the Javen fight flashes in Sanji's mind. The swordswoman smirks as the cook goes red in the face.

"This is no time to daydream, cook," Zoro says knocking the guard out with her swords.

"Come on, let's try leaving here and back tracking to where we first found the guards," Sanji suggests leading the swordswoman away.

They don't get far before another guard shows up now that King Jario is made aware of the straw-hats sneaking around the castle.

"Damn it," Sanji mutters preparing to fight.

xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx

"Seems we made it to the dungeon, Navigator-san," Robin says looking at the only open cell.

"They escaped already!" Nami says angrily. "Then why the hell haven't we found those idiots yet?"

xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, I think I see someone ahead," Luffy says somehow managing to find his way back to the dungeon.

"It is probably guards ready to catch us again," Usopp says with shaky legs.

"Really? What are we going to do?!" Chopper says panicking.

"Fight'em," Luffy says rocketing the three of them forward.

xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx

"Navigator-san, did you hear something?" Robin asks.

"No, why?" Nami asks.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" a voice shouts from the distance.

"Oh no," Nami says diving to the ground.

Robin catches the captain, sniper, and doctor in a net of arms, "Well we found Captain-san."

"More like he found us," Nami mutters. "How did you get out of the cell?"

"This king obviously doesn't deal with devil fruit powers much. There is no seastone anywhere in the cells," Robin points out inspecting the cell.

"The keys were on that hook over there," Usopp says pointing to the empty hook across from the open cell.

"What an idiot. A king shouldn't be this stupid," Nami says annoyed that her plan went to waste.

"Where are Zoro and Sanji?" Luffy asks.

"Those idiots should be here already!" Nami says darkly.

"Nami is scary," Chopper mutters very quietly from behind Luffy.

xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx

"How many more guards can be in this place?!" Sanji mutters angrily.

Zoro says nothing, glaring at the cook's back. He had barely let her fight during most of this and that was unacceptable! How is she supposed to get stronger if that stupid love-cook didn't let her fight?

"I am sorry Zoro," Sanji says sincerely.

"For what?" Zoro asks confused.

"For all the times I hurt you in our fights. I would have never laid a single foot on you if I had known," Sanji says.

"Don't be sorry, Sanji. And you don't have to treat me nicer either," Zoro mutters blushing slightly at the end.

"It is wrong to hurt a lady. For that I beg your forgiveness," Sanji says turning to face her.

"Fine, cook. You are forgiven. Jeez," Zoro mutters blushing more.

They finally make it to the dungeon only to run into the rest of the crew.

"Hey Zoro, you can cut through anything, right?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah, why?" Zoro asks.

"Oi, don't talk to a lady like that," Sanji growls at the captain.

"There is a gate in the mine. We are going to destroy it and free all the miners there," Luffy says already dragging Zoro behind him.

"DON'T DRAG A LADY!" Sanji yells running after them.

The rest of the crew follows them into the mines. The miners look surprised to see all seven straw-hats there and no guard.

"Yosh, Zoro will cut the gate. Miner guys show us the way out!" Luffy shouts.

The miners confused lead them to the gate. Zoro is about to cut it when Sanji kicks it down.

"Idiot, making a lady do all the work," Sanji says kicking Luffy in the head.

"King Jario will just put the gate back before he rounds us up again," one of the miners point out.

"No, cause I am going to beat him and free all of you," Luffy says.

The miners smile and wish him luck before running off. The crew goes back through the mines to the castle after Luffy who already took off in search of the throne room. Sanji ends up following Zoro once again separating himself from the rest of the straw-hats.

Sanji for once says nothing. Zoro still feeling confused by Sanji's behavior lets him take her hand as he tries to lead her back to the group. However a guard from earlier wakes up and attacks. Zoro quickly knocks him out before Sanji can interfere. Sanji feeling his hand tugbackwards as the swordswoman turned around. He turns around and ends up with their lips touching. Sanji is not expecting this and accidentally deepening the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ERO-COOK?!" Zoro shouts punching him.

"I-it was an accident," Sanji stutters blushing as heavily as Zoro is.

Robin smiles a short distance away with the rest of the group.

"What is it Robin?" Nami asks.

"Oh, nothing," Robin says continuing forward leaving a trail for the two of them to follow.

* * *

**Well, here it is readers. The () in this author note is yukiko hyuga-chan. I need a better name to call my reviewers. Any suggestions? (my cuties? My cream puffs? ^^)**

**So, reviewers what do you want to be called? Thanks for the suggestions Yukiko Hyuga-chan. And thank you for looking this over. The suggestions were awesome and very helpful.**

**Anyway, here is chapter five. Hehehe told you that there would be a small Zosan moment happening. Next chapter or two will be the King Jario fight. Let's just say that Luffy won't find it easy to beat him.**

**Zoro: A devil fruit user?**

**NO SPOILERS TO MY STORY, ZORO! *tries to whack him in the head with a sheathed katana***

**Zoro: Let's fight *blocks katana***

**Baka swordsman. Not worth it right now. *puts away katana***

**Sanji: Please review for Vamp-swan~ *goes off to prepare a snack for her***

***mutters* Uh, thanks but I am not hungry right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vamp's Review Corner:**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Yes, we did. Glad it made you laugh.**

**Shizuka Taiyou: Yes, you are right about that.**

**xxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxx**

**Calling Nico Robin forward.**

**Robin: Do you need something Writer-san?**

**You can call me Vamp. And yes, your turn to say the disclaimer.**

**Robin: Sure, Writer-san does not own One Piece.**

**Why can't you call me by my name? *mutters from emo corner***

**Robin: …**

**Zoro: What is wrong with her?**

**Robin: Did I do something wrong?**

**Oh, it is nothing Zoro. Don't worry about it Robin. **

**Zoro: Whatever, woman.**

**Robin: …**

***didn't hear him and leaves emo corner* Enjoy the story~**

* * *

_**The King Jario Fight Begins**_

Zoro is now walking behind Sanji bright red from their earlier kiss. Zoro is still confused about it.

'Why does my heart race just thinking back to it? No, it is nothing I can't train away. He is just the stupid love cook,' this thought races through Zoro's head.

After twenty minutes of walking down the dark hallways of the castle, they finally reach the treasure room where Nami is gathering all the treasure she can.

"Zoro, Sanji, come here and carry some of this," Nami demands throwing two somewhat large bags their way.

Sanji grabs one as Zoro grabs the other. For once Sanji can't interfere because his hands are too full to carry two of them. Zoro sighs in relief.

"Swordswoman-san, did anything happen with Cook-san?" Robin asks noticing the blush across said swordswoman's cheeks.

"N-nothing happened," Zoro says as they head back to the ship through a secret passage way Nami found on the map. Robin smiles knowingly but doesn't comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Line Break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy somehow after running around the castle finds the throne room, where King Jario sits waiting for him. He is surprisingly fit for someone who hardly lifts a muscle. He is about as tall as Sanji with hair as dark as the night sky. His eyes a cold and icy blue color.

"Welcome Straw-hat Luffy, to my castle," he says with a smirk.

"I AM HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy shouts.

"Kick what?" King Jario jeers. "I am afraid that it is you who will lose."

Luffy throws a punch at him. But King Jario evades it with ease.

"You can't win against me. Stupid boy, I didn't put sea stone on your cell on purpose," the king reveals.

Luffy looks confused for a moment.

"You are such a simpleton. I knew you would escape and free those worthless miners. Ha, I can get more at any time. No, my reputation goes up if I beat you personally. And with that increase of reputation equals more wealth and power," King Jario laughs.

"Worthless miners? Those men were your subjects!" Luffy shouts readying another punch.

"Ha, what do you care pirate? These men mean nothing to me. All I need to do is get a few more from town and they will work till they die like all the other worthless worms before them," King Jario sneers.

These words just serve to make Luffy angry. He starts attacking rapidly.

"GUM GUM GATLING!" Luffy shouts as the air fills with powerful punches.

King Jario evades them with ease. He stops the attack with one finger.

"Stupid boy, you can't win. I ate the Stop Stop Fruit. Any attack I can stop no matter how fast or powerful," King Jario brags.

By this point all the remaining crew is making their way to the throne room. Chopper leading Zoro this time since the girl refuses to stand too close to Sanji much to his chagrin.

Luffy, of course, is having a hard time. He can't land a single attack on the king while the latter manages to successfully land a few hits.

"Damn it," Luffy mutters. "Need to beat this bastard."

"Boy, give up," the king says smugly.

"This isn't over yet, bastard," Luffy tells him.

"It was over as soon as it begun," King Jario says yawning.

He stopped yet another attack getting bored, "Sorry, boy but I am ending this. You hold no entertainment."

King Jario is about to kill Luffy when the crew shows up. King Jario laughing at how pathetic it is to have his crew come save him.

"Guards, capture those fools. I will personally kill this one myself," King Jario laughs. Zoro and Chopper end up fighting one group of guards while Nami and Usopp are trying to figure a way out of this mess.

Robin ends up by herself facing yet another group. While Sanji mourns the thought of being separated from the three women who need his help. The guards attack not wanting the king to decide to kill them as well.

Sanji fights them and defeats them with ease, "Now to go help Zoro-chan, Robin-chan, and Nami-san."

Robin had defeat the guards the moment they showed up. She runs into Chopper and Zoro on her way to finding the others.

While all these small battles were going on and keeping most of the crew separated Luffy is still trying to defeat King Jario.

"There has to be a way to beat him," Luffy mutters.

"Ha, you can't win. Give up and die," King Jario says swinging his sword at Luffy's head.

Luffy dodges and yells, "Gum gum whip!"

King Jario gets hit with Luffy's leg driving him into a wall. Luffy then launches his next attack.

"Gum Gum Gatling," Luffy shouts.

King Jario evades most of the punches and stops the ones he can't. All the time laughing and calling Luffy weak.

"Are you really worth the 100,000,000 belis they want for you?" King Jario jeers.

Luffy doesn't answer him. He just keeps attacking as King Jario keeps stopping him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji manages to reunite with Nami and Usopp after an hour of searching.

"Luffy's fight better be over with by now," Sanji mutters now that he found Nami and could protect her.

"Sanji who fought more of the guards during the rescue?" Nami asks suddenly curious.

"I did. I couldn't let Zoro-chan get hurt," Sanji says.

"Thought so. You two better not damage the ship when we finally manage to set sail," Nami says.

"Why would that happen?" Sanji asks.

"Nevermind. Let's just find Luffy and get out of here. He should have won by now," Nami says leading them towards the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Swordswoman-san, Doctor-san," Robin says stopping in front of a tapestry. "Come look at this."

"What?" Zoro says not getting what is so important.

"This tapestry tells the history of the kingdom. But look towards the bottom where they have the current king's reign so far," Robin says.

"That is a lot of red," Zoro says.

"Zoro, what is that?" Chopper asks pointing to an odd fruit looking thing.

"Why are you asking me?" Zoro asks.

"That looks like a devil fruit," Robin says.

Robin examines it closely, "Yes, it is a devil fruit. This particular part tells of how the current king ate this devil fruit and gained powers that stopped the rebellion that was happening at the time."

"Great, so he has a devil fruit power. Who doesn't on the Grand Line ?" Zoro scoffs. "Hell, we have three on our own crew."

"True, devil fruit users are not that rare here on the Grand Line, but on this island they are extremely rare. From the looks of things there only have been two other devil fruit users over the course of 500 years," Robin points out. "These people would most likely be afraid of such power since they would not be familiar with it."

"But don't ships stop here? That would mean that they would have seen some devil fruit users at least once in a while," Chopper reasons.

"True, that may or may not be the case," Robin says looking at the tapestry once more.

"Whatever. Luffy should be done with the fight by now. Let's just go get him already," Zoro says walking off.

"That is the way we came," Robin points out to the swordswoman.

Zoro says nothing and ends up walking behind Robin as they walk back to the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOW COULD YOU?!" King Jario shouts in anger.

Luffy in one of his attacks destroys the throne. King Jario growls in anger and starts to become careless. Luffy finally manages to hit King Jario with his gum gum bazooka sending the king flying off into the sky.

"I WON!" Luffy shouts as his stomach rumbles. "Food."

At that moment both groups of straw-hats end up in the throne room. Chopper runs over to treat Luffy's injuries.

"Thank goodness, it is just a few cuts," Chopper says finishing bandaging their captain.

"Sanji, food," Luffy says as they start walking back to the ship.

"Right now we need to leave," Sanji says. "Right Nami-swan?"

"Yes, now come on Luffy," Nami says as a group of villagers approach them.

"Thank you for saving the miners and defeating that evil king. Thanks to you, we're free from his tyrrany, for that we're eternally grateful." the village elder says. "Please, let us throw a feast in your honor."

"Will there be meat?" Luffy asks.

"Of course, anything for the heroes who defeated King Jario," the elder says.

"Yosh, we are staying for the feast!" Luffy says.

"The idiot forgets that it was because of a feast that we got into trouble in the first place," Nami mutters. She sighes, there is no way her idiotic captain will ever change. But then again, that's how she likes him to be.

They end up at the feast where the miners they saved thank them.

"Please if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," one of the wives say.

"These recipes, I am not familiar with them. Could you explain some of them?" Sanji asks.

"Absolutely. We can even give a few recipes that you can make for your crew," the wife who spoke says.

By the time the feast is done night had fallen and the straw-hat crew were now well stocked and ready to set sail the following morning. The villagers let them stay in one of the empty houses for the evening.

"Wonder what will happen to them once we leave," Chopper ponders out loud.

"They will most likely either get a new king or something," Zoro says to the reindeer who is sitting in her lap.

"Chopper, how could you? Getting so close to Zoro-chan's chest," Sanji yells from the bunk he was about to lie down on.

"Hmm, he always sits on me. Why wouldn't he now?" Zoro asks. "And what the hell is with the 'Zoro-chan'!"

"Zoro, is there something wrong with me sitting in your lap?" Chopper asks innocently hopping off her lap to stand in front of her.

"Nah, it is just the ero-cook being his annoying self," Zoro says.

"Oh," Chopper says.

"Let's just get some sleep," Zoro says leaning against a wall.

"Zoro-chan, you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Take the bed," Sanji says but it is too late.

Zoro had already fallen asleep with Chopper sleeping against the same wall. Sanji frowns but finally lies down and falls asleep.

The following morning the crew sets sail. The villagers already talking about the new government they are going to set up. The villagers are already adding the King Jario battle to the tapestry in the palace marking a new point in their history.

* * *

**Thank you, yukiko hyuga-chan. Your suggestions and additions are awesome. They really make certain points come together. **

**I am so tempted to call my reviewers cream puffs. That makes me think back to eighth grade. My Social Studies class name was cream puffs. That class was fun. Okay unless I hear other suggestions I am going with yukiko hyuga-chan's suggestion of cream puffs.**

**So my cream puffs, what did you think of this story so far? The King Jario fight didn't last as long as I originally thought of making it. Any suggestions for the next island they stop at? I am not rushing into the actually story arcs from the anime or manga yet. There are a few more islands before I start doing that.**

**Zoro: Get to the point.**

**Zoro, you should be nicer to me. I am the one who controls your fate.**

**Zoro: Woman, you control nothing.**

***growls* Woman? *draws katana* for that disrespect you pay! **

***fight starts***

**Chopper: Please review for Vamp-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vamp's Review Corner:**

**Yukiko hyuga-chan: Cream puffs are awesome. One island with hot springs coming right up. **

**Shizuka Taiyou: Yes, Sanji is in for a major but kicking if he keeps his usual type of behavior.**

**Thea Death End: Yeah, Arlong knew. But since by this point Arlong had been defeated a while back Zoro doesn't count him. Good catch I almost forgot about that little detail.**

**ggtherescuer: (your review from Chapter One) Zoro didn't really try to hide it. She just spoke like she normally would and wore men's clothes. Everyone pretty much got the impression she was a girly looking guy. As for her hair, she keeps it buzzed.**

**(Your review from Chapter Six) Thank you. I probably would have if I didn't have yukiko hyuga-chan as a beta reader. I know what you mean. I love reading stories like this.**

******xxxxxxxxx** Line Break xxxxxxxxx

**Welcome my cream puffs for the next chapter of Secrets. So who is next to say the disclaimer?**

**Luffy: Usopp hasn't said the discla- thingy!**

**Usopp: I am suffering from can't-say-the-disclaimer disease.**

**Coward, you can't even say a sentence? I guess I will just ask someone else, **_**Great Captain Usopp**_**.**

**Luffy: I am the captain!**

**I know you are. *sends him off to play somewhere***

**Usopp: Well, since you obviously admire me. I can say it. Vamp does not own one piece. *launches into a tall tale***

***mutters* Sucker**

**Zoro: You tricked him.**

**Yep, he is the easiest to trick. But you are pretty low on the list to trick as well. **

**Zoro: *glares***

**Notes: "talking" and 'thoughts' **

* * *

_**Zoro's Feelings and Sanji the Pervert**_

It has been about two weeks since the fight with King Jario. The crew is relaxing as they enjoy the spring weather.

"The next island is called Cleansing Shores," Nami says remembering the name from the map of some of the islands in the area.

"Cleansing Shores?" Chopper asks.

"It is an island that many travelers go to for the hot springs. These hot springs are quite famous," Robin says. "There are two resorts. One on each side of the island and these are the only spots to go for the hot springs.

"Hot springs? We will have to pay!" Nami yells.

"Yes, Navigator-san. But according to the book I have on this island the cost is usually not much," Robin points out making Nami very happy.

"Hot springs?" Sanji says with a sparkle to his eyes. 'Nami-san, Robin-chan, and Zoro-chan in bikinis.'

Seeing Sanji doing his noodle dance made Zoro remember something.

"Oi, ero-cook!" Zoro says snapping Sanji out of his trance.

"Yes, Zoro-chan," Sanji says with hearts in his eyes.

"This is for doing almost all my fighting," Zoro says punching Sanji so hard he flies into the wall outside of the galley. She is really mad and frustrated that he stopped her from having fun on that island!

Sanji just fawns over Zoro's actions while Zoro sweat drops her anger fading.

"Now, you know what it is like for us," Nami says smugly.

"Whatever, sea witch," Zoro says going off to train.

Zoro strips off her shirt and haramaki leaving herself just her bindings and pants. Luffy runs by his first mate playing tag with Chopper and Usopp.

Zoro manages to train for almost an hour before Luffy decides to latch onto his first mate and wraps his rubbery limbs around her.

"Zoro, come play with us," Luffy whines.

"No," Zoro says trying to pull her captain off her.

"Please!" he whines again.

"I said no Luffy" she tells him finally succeeding at getting the straw-hat wearing boy to let go of her.

Zoro goes and takes a nap knowing that her captain won't leave her be if she is awake. She doesn't bother put her shirt or haramaki back on. She doesn't get to sleep long because Sanji chooses that moment to serve her a cold drink.

"Baka, I don't need special treatment!" Zoro yells.

"All my lovely goddesses need a cool refreshment," Sanji says noodle dancing.

Sanji sets her drink next to her and noodle dances to Nami and Robin. Both thank Sanji for the drinks. Zoro sips her drink surprised by the taste. She finishes the drink, deciding to thank the cook later.

"ZORO YOU ARE SO BORING!" Luffy shouts. "Play with us!"

"No," Zoro says.

"She doesn't have the courage to face the Great Captain Usopp in a game of tag," Usopp boasts.

That got Zoro going, "COME BACK HERE!"

"Yay! Zoro is playing," Luffy shouts happily joining the chase.

After a while, Luffy grows bored of running around and starts whining again.

"NAMI! WHEN DO WE REACH THE ISLAND?" Luffy yells.

"I am not deaf you idiot!" Nami yells. "And we should see it in the next day or two with the current wind."

Zoro finally back to being fully dressed walks to the galley in search of sake.

"Do you need something Zoro-chan?" Sanji asks with his visible eye in the form of a heart.

"Sake and stop calling me Zoro-chan!" Zoro shouts irritated.

"Did you like the drink earlier?" Sanji asks wondering if he got the right tastes for her.

"Yeah, it was delicious. Thanks Sanji," Zoro mutters with a blush spreading on her face.

"Any time Zoro-chwan~" Sanji says handing her a bottle of Sake and a glass.

"Don't need the glass cook," Zoro says grabbing the bottle and leaving.

Sanji looks confused as Zoro leaves. His heart was racing when she said his name. She rarely said it even when everyone thought she was a guy. Brushing the thoughts aside he starts dinner humming a quiet little tune.

Luffy tries to sneak into the galley a half hour before dinner is finished.

"Dinner is in half an hour. Wait till then!" Sanji yells kicking the rubber man out.

At dinner Sanji showed Zoro's meal the same level of devotion as Nami's and Robin's. Zoro frowns unhappy with the special treatment and confused because something about Sanji makes her feel weird.

"Chopper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoro asks quietly after dinner and out of earshot of anyone except Robin. [A/N: You cannot hide from Robin. hehe]

"What is wrong Zoro?" Chopper asks.

Zoro explains the best way she can what happens when Sanji is near.

"Has this always happened or is it sense the last island?" Chopper says in doctor mode.

"Before," Zoro says confused.

"Doctor-san, may I talk with Swordswoman-san?" Robin asks.

"But she is sick!" Chopper says.

"Not with anything you can cure," Robin points out sending the poor doctor into a panic attack.

"Zoro is going to die?!" Chopper gets ready to yell but is quieted by Robin's quiet explanation in his ear.

"I am not," Zoro says confused and wondering what Chopper is being told.

"Zoro is in love with Sanji?" Chopper asks out loud.

"I AM NOT!" Zoro yells startling Chopper. "Sorry Chopper."

Robin just smiles knowingly at her, "Oh and Navigator-san says not to bother sleeping in the men's quarters. They are under strict orders to not let you in."

Robin walks away as Zoro looks to Chopper.

"Yes, Zoro. Please sleep in the women's quarters. Nami will kill us if we let you stay in the men's!" Chopper pleads.

"I will deal with the sea witch," Zoro growls heading to the men's quarters anyway leaving a worried Chopper on watch.

The men enter their sleeping quarters only to see who Nami said to prevent already sleeping on the couch.

"Nami is going to kill us," Usopp whimpers.

"Shut up and go to sleep. No one will disturb Zoro-chan's sleep," Sanji orders heading to his hammock.

Zoro acts like she didn't hear them tries to fall back asleep more confused than ever about that kiss in King Jario's palace and the events since. 'Can't be love. That is for the weak,' is Zoro's last thought before sleep overcomes her.

The following morning they see the island, Cleansing Shores.

"ISLAND!" Luffy yells happily.

"This should be interesting," Robin says as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper start chanting island in the background.

"Been a while since I have been to a hot spring," Zoro mutters to herself.

"Swordswoman-san, did they have hot springs on your island?" Robin asks curious.

"Yeah," Zoro says keeping the conversation short. [A/N: Since her home island seems to be like japan in appearance I am guessing that there were hot springs.]

The crew docks a half hour later. Sanji teams up with Chopper to resupply while Nami and Robin go shopping. Nami was going to drag Zoro along but didn't see the point of fighting the swordsman on it.

"Swordswoman-san, certainly likes dressing as a man," Robin causally points out.

"I made progress with that stubborn girl finally. She was trying on one of the outfits we bought a little while ago yesterday."

"Swordswoman-san did?" Robin says actually surprised for once. How could she have missed that?

"Yeah, let's pick up a couple of outfits for her," Nami says being nice for a change.

"Good idea Navigator-san," Robin says as the two enter the first shop of the day.

Usopp is working on the ship and Luffy ran off as soon as they docked. Zoro is helping him.

"Don't you usually go with Sanji to resupply?" Usopp asks curious.

"What of it?" Zoro growls darkly her mind still reeling from yesterday's shocking news and denial.

"Nothing," Usopp says scared.

The two work silently unless Usopp needs her to hold something in place. Once all the work is finished Zoro heads to the village to explore leaving Usopp to watch the ship.

"Zoro!" Nami says as her and Robin run into her.

Zoro is actually dressed in a pair of feminine shorts and a feminine white shirt similar to her normal clothes. She is still wearing bindings instead of a bra.

"We got you some more feminine clothes," Nami tells her.

"It is added to my debt isn't it?" Zoro asks.

"No, I am just being nice for once. And as for you debt, consider it forgiven," Nami says.

"GET THE FREAK!" a young boy's voice yells interrupting their conversation.

A pale blur runs past them in the direction of the hot spring they are going to later.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Nami says staring in the direction the person went. "Let's get Usopp and the others so we can head to the hot spring."

They manage to find everyone and get back to the Going Merry.

"According to the map, there are a small cove and a trail on that side near the closest hot spring resort," Nami explains as they sail the Going Merry over to the cove. "This way we are well hidden from any Marines."

The crew sets the anchor and goes ashore to visit the hot springs. Sanji is already picturing all three girls in their bikinis. It was a short walk and they are soon greeted by a man that looks like he is just barely 27 years old. He is tall with raven black hair and storm grey eyes.

"Welcome to Soothing Resort, I am Akio, how may I help you?" Akio asks.

"We are here to enjoy the hot springs," Nami says. "How much is it to stay here a few days?"

"Well you are here rather late in the year. So I will give you a discount, 4,000 beli per room," he says.

"This is a spring island, correct?" Robin asks.

"Yes, it is. We have times of year when the bulk of our guest come and visit," Akio says.

"Okay we are only getting two rooms. One for the men and one for the women," Nami says paying Akio the money for two nights.

"Who are the people in this photo?" Usopp asks noticing a picture of a young woman, a little girl no older than two and Akio. The little girl has a light tan skin tone with emerald green eyes and raven black hair. The woman has the same skin tone with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"That is a picture of me, my wife and daughter," Akio says with a hint of sadness to his eyes and tone.

"Dad! There is a pirate ship in the cove!" a little girl who looks to be almost nine yells running as a blur to her dad.

"That is our ship," Luffy says.

"EEP!" the little girl yells clinging to her dad.

The girl is pale with red eyes and raven black hair. Some of the pirates recognize her as the person who ran away earlier in town.

"Don't worry, these are good pirates," Akio says soothing his daughter.

"You just met us. How can you tell?" Usopp asks confused.

"It is like a sixth sense. I can tell good people when I see them," Akio says releasing his daughter. "Now Vamp, greet our guests and apologize." [A/N: hehe I had to slip my favorite OC into this. The temptation was too strong. Had to create a different father for the story though, can't have a half vampire dad can we?]

"I am sorry, please forgive my rude behavior. I am Vamp," Vamp says greeting them.

"No need to apologize," Nami says. "You are so cute. How old are you?"

"Thank you, Miss. I just turned seven a few days ago," Vamp says noticing the swordswoman.

"You are so polite. I am Nami," Nami tells her.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be King of the pirates!" Luffy declares.

"As in Straw-hat Luffy?" Vamp asks surprised.

"Yep," Luffy tells her. "Do you have any meat?"

Nami proceeds to hit Luffy on the head while Zoro glances at Vamp and proceeds to ignore her as her own thoughts are screaming, 'She is adorable.'

Vamp shows them to their rooms after a chaotic meeting, "Here is where the ladies will be staying and across from them is where the men will be."

"Vamp, we saw a picture of you with emerald green eyes and a light tan," Usopp points out.

"That was taken five years ago when I was two. Things have change since then," Vamp says dismissing the conversation politely.

Vamp shows them the way around the resort and brings kimonos for all of them, "If you need any further assistance please ring the bells located in your rooms. My father invites you to eat with us this evening."

"Does he always do that for guests?" Usopp asks.

"No, he does not. But you and your crew are the only guests here for at least another month and my father wishes to make you feel welcome," Vamp says leaving not long after getting their answer.

"That is nice of him. It is so odd how much that girl changed in five years," Nami says.

"We can ask them when we see them again," Robin points out. "She seemed rather impressed with Swordswoman-san."

"So?" Zoro asks, not really interested. She doesn't put her kimono on.

Nami and Robin have already changed into theirs, but they are the only ones. Vamp reappears an hour later to get them, "Dinner is ready."

Vamp leads them to a dining room not far down the hall, "This room is usually used for parties, but we will be using it tonight."

"Vamp, could you help me bring the food out?" Akio asks.

"Yes, Dad," Vamp says running off to help.

When Vamp reappears she is holding some heavier trays of food than her father.

"How cruel making a child carry such heavy trays," Sanji mutters.

Zoro says nothing but notices the lack of strain on the child's face as she helps set up. Once ready Vamp sits down next to her dad and the group starts to eat.

"Hope you made enough to fill our captain's appetite," Sanji says.

"I certainly hope so. I wouldn't want any guest to go hungry," Akio says with a kind smile.

"How long till the log pose resets?" Nami asks.

Akio scratches his head trying to remember. It is Vamp who speaks up, "It takes one week, Nami-san."

The group talk till it is late and Vamp is sent to bed. Once Vamp is gone Akio is asked what has been bugging most of the crew.

"Why is Vamp different than that photo?" Usopp asks.

"That is before she ate a devil fruit. And after her mother's death five years ago," Akio says.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Chopper asks.

"If it is too painful we understand," Nami offers.

"No, it isn't as painful now and I don't mind telling you. It was five years ago. Vamp was just two when her mother fell ill and a few months later passed away. At the time Vamp was still a normal child. For a month we closed the resort and did not leave, to mourn as the custom here says."

"So you can't run your business or leave your home?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but we were well stocked and people would delivery anything we needed. After that month I was restocking the resort and came across an odd fruit. My daughter loves new foods so I bought it as a surprise. That night after she ate it she cried in pain. I rushed to her side worried that she was hurt. She grew fangs and became pale before my very eyes. Her pain filled emerald green eyes turned to the red you saw today," Akio finishes.

"Is that why we heard a boy call her a freak in the village today?" Nami asks.

"Yes, the children and most of the adults treat her like an outcast," Akio says. "Ever since she ate the Fang Fang fruit and gained the powers of a vampire. Many stopped coming here for the hot springs. The only guests that stay here are visitors who come through the cove and a few brave tourists who don't believe the villagers stories about my daughter."

"That poor girl," Nami says meaning it.

Zoro doesn't look it but she too feels sympathy towards the girl. Given it isn't like she chose to be treated like this or be like she is.

"V-vampire?" Usopp asks scared.

"No, idiot! She has the powers of one. That innocent little girl is no blood drinker!" Nami yells.

"You are correct miss. I hope that we haven't scared you off," Akio says concerned.

"A vampire is so cool. Can she join my crew, mister?" Luffy asks.

"We are not making a little girl a pirate!" Nami scolds as Akio just laughs.

"What is so funny?" Zoro asks confused.

"You are the first people to accept my daughter as she is. I don't like the idea of her joining your crew and won't allow it, but you can visit as often as you like," Akio says with a smile.

The crew retires to their rooms for the night. Vamp in her room is far enough away that she is unaware of how the crew feels about her. The following morning after a good night's sleep and a wonderful breakfast made by Vamp, the crew head to the hot springs.

"Men over here and woman over there," Vamp says pointing to the different doorways.

"Isn't there one that holds both genders?" Sanji asks with a pervy look that crossed his face at the thought.

"There is, but Nami-san has already requested the men not be told where it is and is usually reserved for couples or families," Vamp says innocently.

Sanji walks into the men's area dejected. Zoro just shrugs in response and heads to the women's section. Vamp goes off the help her father with some morning chores before being allowed to play in the afternoon.

Sanji however once in the hot springs notices the wooden fence between the two hot springs. And one of the boards has a small hole where a knot once was. Sanji peers through the hole and sees Zoro entering the hot spring in her full naked glory. Sanji catches the conversation going on at the moment.

"Zoro, you actually made it to the correct side," Nami says.

Zoro is glaring at Nami, "I am a woman. And the kid pointed this area for women."

"Hey, Sanji, what are you looking at?" Luffy asks too loudly.

"Idiot you are too loud! Go play with Chopper or something," Sanji yells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Navigator-san, it seems that we are being watched," Robin points out.

Zoro rolls her eyes figuring she meant the love cook.

"For how long?" Nami asks.

"Since Swordswoman-san entered the hot spring," Robin tells her.

"Sanji-kun~" Nami calls sweetly near the small hole.

"Yes, Nami-swan~" Sanji calls back.

"Like what you saw?" Nami asks sweetly.

"Of course, Nami-san," Sanji says apparently not seeing where this is going.

"See with this you perv!" Nami yells poking a finger in the hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji barely dodges Nami's finger as he ends up passed out in that same moment from happiness.

"SANJI!" Chopper yells.

With Usopp's assistance Chopper manages to get Sanji into a kimono and back into their room. Sanji wakes up an hour later surrounded by the entire crew dressed in either kimonos or their normal outfits, except for Zoro who is still dressing as a girl for once.

"What happened?" Sanji asks.

"You were spying on the girls and fainted just as Nami was about to poke your eye out," Usopp tells him.

Zoro glares at him and stomps on his crotch before walking off. Chopper panics as a pained look crosses Sanji's face. The crew satisfied he will be okay goes to get ready for some exploring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the day Nami and the others go off exploring the island and Zoro, who stayed at the resort, comes across Vamp playing outside.

"Do you like sweets?" Zoro asks.

"Why do you ask?" Vamp asks weary of the swordswoman.

"That damn love cook left some sort of candy here," Zoro says.

"Love cook? Oh do you mean Sanji-san?" Vamp asks shyly.

"Yeah, him. So, you want a piece of the candy?" Zoro asks.

"Yes," Vamp answers a little less shy.

Zoro picks up the ball Vamp was kicking around, "Do you always play by yourself?"

Vamp nods with a sad look in her eyes, "Yeah, none of the kids want to play when I am around except for Chase the Freak."

Zoro crouches down to her level and tells her, "You are not a freak. So how about we play a game?"

Vamp smiles slightly, "You are not afraid of me and my powers?"

"Kid, it takes a lot more than some powers to scare me," Zoro says smiling at her.

Vamp and Zoro spend the afternoon playing. They only stop when the crew comes back.

"Zoro-chan you must have bored without me around," Sanji says with hearts in his eyes.

"No," Zoro says smirking.

"So Zoro what did you do all afternoon?" Usopp asks.

"Nap, most likely," Nami scoffs.

Zoro says nothing not wanting to reveal her activities from earlier. At dinner that evening Vamp sits next to the swordswoman with a look of admiration.

"Swordswoman-san and that little girl seem to have bonded while we were gone," Robin quietly tells Nami.

"She certainly has," Nami says smiling at the sight.

Over the course of the next couple of days Zoro cannot go anywhere without her shadow, Vamp. On the third day Vamp and Zoro are walking around the village. Zoro annoyed with the puppy like behavior decides to confront the little girl.

"Don't you have anything else you can do other than being an annoying pest?" Zoro shouts.

"But no one else accepts me. Even your sniper shakes when he is near me," Vamp says with tear filled eyes.

"GO AWAY!" Zoro shouts.

Vamp runs off crying only to run into the group of boys from the first day.

"Hey look it is the freak," one of them sneers.

"Yeah, let's get her!" another boy shouts as they chase after her.

Vamp tries to escape them with her vampire speed, but ends up being hit with a few stones before managing to run to the forest and getting hopelessly lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have any of you seen Vamp?" Akio asks worried as night starts to fall.

"No, last time I saw her she was in the village with Zoro," Usopp says.

"Did you get separated?" Nami asks Zoro.

"She ran off at some point," Zoro says worried and feeling guilty.

"I hope she hasn't run into trouble," Akio says worry etched into his face.

"What could happen to her? She knows the way back doesn't she?" Nami asks.

"Yes, she does from the village. But if she ran from any villagers into the forest, than that is a different story," Akio tells them unknowingly making Zoro feel more guilty.

"She had to have a reason to run off. If she was with Zoro than no one would have bothered her," Nami says concerned.

"Swordswoman-san, did you say anything to her?" Robin asks.

"Well, I may have yelled at the kid," Zoro mutters.

"YOU WHAT?" several of the crew and Akio yell.

"She was following me around like a puppy and nothing I said seem to get her to stop," Zoro mutters feeling guiltier by the second.

"She looks up to you as a strong woman and you willingly spent time with her. To someone like her that means the world to them and she is the type to grow attached to those who are kind to her," Akio says.

"I will find her and bring her back," Zoro says running out of the resort.

Zoro ends up in the forest where she comes across Vamp curled up against a tree. Her eyes are puffy from crying.

"Look kid," Zoro starts.

"You don't have to say it. I know you hate me. You lied to me," Vamp mutters.

"No, listen, I-" Zoro cuts herself off.

"LIAR!" Vamp yells getting up and running further into the woods.

"VAMP GET BACK HERE!" Zoro yells concerned.

By the time she catches back up Vamp is too exhausted to move, "Vamp, look I am not good at this sort of thing."

"Good at what?" Vamp says not looking up.

"At apologizing. I messed up," Zoro admits.

Vamp just sits there listening.

"I am sorry. I mean it. I honestly thought that you following me around would make me look weak. I didn't realize how my words and actions would affect you. I really don't mind having you around me," Zoro rambles kneeling down and pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Really?" Vamp asks hopefully still unsure.

"Yes, now where did those tears in your clothes come from?" Zoro says noticing some bloodstains on the fabric but no signs of any injures as she releases her.

"Those boys threw some stones at me before I ran in here," Vamp mutters.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Zoro says holding her hand out. "Then we can teach those boys a lesson."

Vamp smiles up at her as she takes the offered hand, "Yeah."

Zoro however gets them even more lost trying to get them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they?" Nami asks irritated. "She should have been back by now!"

Akio is in the kitchen trying to keep calm. Sanji is in there with him.

"Zoro will find her and bring her back. Don't worry. Zoro is strong and can protect her," Sanji reassures him.

"I know, but it is just that the woods are dangerous during any time of day. There are animals and a tribe of warriors who believe the forest is theirs and will kill anyone who dares enter," Akio points out.

"I am sure they will be back by morning," Nami tells him entering the kitchen.

The following morning there is still no sign of Vamp or Zoro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vamp is panicking as some to the warriors surround them, "Zoro, they are going to kill us. I don't want to die."

"They won't kill us," Zoro says unsheathing her swords as they attack.

Zoro defeats them with ease but Vamp is a curled up ball on the ground shaking with fear.

"Hey, it is okay. They are gone," Zoro says pulling the little girl into her lap.

Vamp says nothing but slowly calms down as Zoro rubs soothing circles on her back till finally Vamp is calm enough to start traveling again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji upon discovering there is still no sign of them by noontime, runs off into the forest to find them yelling, "ZORO-CHAN! VAMP-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you hear that Zoro?" Vamp asks as once again Zoro beats a group of warriors.

"Hear what?" Zoro asks still not hearing it.

"Must be too far away for your ears. I think I can hear Sanji-san yelling our names," Vamp says hopefully.

"The love cook?" Zoro asks as a blush starts forming on her face.

"Is something wrong? You are getting the same look dad gets when he thinks of when mom was alive," Vamp asks innocently. [A/N: the innocence of children, so precious.]

"Fine," Zoro mutters as her heart starts to race at the thought of the love cook coming after her.

"I am sorry if I was annoying over the past couple days," Vamp apologizes as they sit down on a log.

"Not necessary. You are not annoying," Zoro admits liking the feeling of being a role model.

"Are we ever going to get out of here? Will we die here?" Vamp asks about to panic again.

"No, we won't. If you thought you heard the love cook than he is on his way," Zoro says. "Let's just talk about something till we get out okay? Bet we will come across him on the way out."

"Sure, and we will. I know it. So, what is your dream, Zoro? I heard Luffy's and most of the others but I haven't heard why you are traveling the Grand Line," Vamp points out curious.

"To be the greatest swordsman," Zoro tells her.

"You want to beat Mihawk? I know you can do it," Vamp says feeling at least a little bit calmer.

"I faced him once in the East Blue," Zoro admits keeping the girl calm.

"Did you win?" Vamp asks now too curious to be afraid.

"No, I did not win. I lost to him and gained this," Zoro says pausing to pull her shirt off.

"That looks painful," Vamp says as Zoro puts her shirt back on.

"Not as painful as losing to him," Zoro says. "I made a vow to never lose to another person ever again."

"Wow," Vamp says impressed as they continue on their way.

"So what is your dream?" Zoro asks trying to keep her talking.

"I don't have one," Vamp mutters looking like she disappointed Zoro.

"Hey, don't get that look. You just haven't discovered your dream yet," Zoro says making her look up.

"Really?" Vamp asks Zoro.

"Yeah," Zoro tells her.

"Hey Sanji-kun sounds a lot closer now," Vamp announces.

"About time we came across him. It is getting late," Zoro says noticing the sun is lower in the sky.

"It must be getting close to dinnertime," Vamp says as her stomach rumbles.

At that moment Sanji finds them, "Zoro-chan, Vamp-chan."

"Hi, Sanji-san," Vamp says as Zoro just grunts.

"What happened to your clothes?" Sanji asks noticing blood.

"Nothing to worry about," Vamp says smiling at him.

A volley of arrows comes their way. Zoro and Sanji manage to stop all but one arrow. Suddenly the world goes silent for a moment as an arrow pierces Vamp's abdomen. Blood blossoms across Vamp's shirt as her world goes black.

"The warriors!" Zoro yells catching Vamp as she falls.

Zoro cradles her for a moment before handing her to Sanji.

"Get her treatment!" Zoro yells not caring that Sanji is seeing her act motherly.

Zoro beats the warriors in a matter of minutes and follows Sanji's retreating back all the way to the resort. For once his main concern is to get a little girl medical attention.

"CHOPPER!" Sanji and Zoro yell frantically.

"What happened? Zoro, you are back!" Chopper asks as the two rush in.

"Where is my daughter?" Akio demands concerned.

"She was hit by an arrow towards the edge of the forest," Zoro explains.

"Looks like nothing vital was hit by the arrow. But we need to remove the arrow," Chopper says going into doctor mode.

Chopper in heavy point removes the arrow and before their eyes the wound heals completely over the course of a few minutes.

"Must be her devil fruit powers," Chopper says impressed.

He checks her over for any further injures but finds none.

'If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have gotten hurt,' Zoro thinks to herself as Robin notices the look of guilt upon the swordswoman's face.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter," Akio says to Zoro and Sanji. "Anything I can do to repay you is yours."

"How about the rest of the week's stay free?" Nami suggests.

"Yes, I can do that for such honored guests," Akio agrees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vamp wakes up just after dinner.

"Vamp, you are awake!" Luffy says. "Join my crew!"

"Um," Vamp says confused.

"Idiot, she is a little girl," Nami says hitting him in the head.

"No, thanks Luffy," Vamp tells him standing up slowly.

Vamp goes over to Zoro and hugs her, "Thank you for coming to save me."

"Don't mention it, kid," Zoro says glad she is alright.

"I do have a name," Vamp pouts cutely only to earn a small smile from the swordswoman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Zoro has a talk with the boys who are always picking on her.

"You will be nicer to this girl won't you?" Zoro says with a dark aura.

"Yes, ma'am," the boys say scared.

"Do you have anything to say to her now?" Zoro asks them.

"We are sorry," the boys say quickly.

Zoro and Vamp walk away shortly after with matching smirks of satisfaction.

The whole crew spends part of the day playing with Vamp showing her that more people care about her.

Akio smiles as watches his daughter play. His little girl's laughter rings through the resort. He has longed to see his daughter this happy for a long time now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last few days are peaceful. Vamp is at the cove on the day the crew leaves.

"Zoro, I know what my dream is," Vamp states.

"Oh, and what could a kid like you dream of?" Zoro says with a teasing tone.

"To be as strong as you," Vamp says in a serious tone.

"Well, we may see each other again someday then," Zoro says.

"Count on it. So you better become the world's greatest swordsman," Vamp says smiling happily at the swordswoman's words.

"I made you a small parting gift, Vamp," Usopp says glad he got to know the little girl.

"Really? What is it?" Vamp asks excited.

Usopp hands her a wooden sword that looks like Zoro's white katana.

"Thank you Usopp-san," Vamp says happily hugging the gift.

The crew smiles as they set sail watching the small figure waving good bye.

"I am going to miss that little girl," Nami says smiling fondly.

The rest of the crew agrees with the navigator.

Luffy adds his input pouting, "Vamp should have joined my crew."

"SHE IS A LITTLE GIRL!" Nami shouts once again hitting the captain in the head.

Zoro smiles looking forward to the promise she shares with Vamp coming true someday.

* * *

**Wow, this is the longest chapter yet. Hope my cream puffs enjoyed this chapter. I am taking suggestions for the next three islands before I start one of the story arcs. **

**If you have a suggestion just let me know in a review. If I can reach 20 reviews on this story the 20****th**** reviewer will get a one shot of any pairing they want. Okay I am putting this to a vote by review. Should I eventually add Franky and Brooke to this story?**

**Thank you as always, Yukiko hyuga-chan, for looking this over for me. I added some stuff after you looked it over. Hope you like them. Your suggestions as always seem to be spot on. I look forward to hearing your thoughts one this chapter.**

**As always my cream puffs, please review. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Till next time, Vamp out.**


End file.
